Spirk oneshot
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: just a simple oneshot... its crap i know tell me what you think honest reviews only! .


Jim sat in the bridge an emptiness pulsing from the science station. He turn out of habit towards it. It was empty, obviously since it wasn't Spock's shift at the moment. He scrunched his nose in thought. Wouldn't It make more sense to have both the first officer and the captain on the bridge? But then again when the captain got tired he could have his well rested first officer take over for the short while it seemed for captains to recover.

He spun around several times only to be stopped by Scotty as he came onto the "super fun" bridge that was all but excited.

"You've taken 5 rotations on the spinney chair of yours and I have a headache and I've been here for less than two seconds!" he said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Why are you even up here?" Jim questioned giving a cute little tilt of his head.

"I had some questions for Spock but he wouldn't answer the door." Scotty answered handing the PADD to Jim.

"Not answering the door eh?" he sighed happily and got up stretching a bit. "Scotty take the conn. I am going to go get you your answers. Be back when I get back." He said leaving a stunned face crew behind. The last thing they saw of the captain was his grinning face and a simple wave and the doors to the turbolift were shut.

"How many years did it take for him to get captain status?" Scotty asked and Uhura stood next to him.

"4. Only four years…" she sighed resentfully but pecked him on the cheek and sat back down at her station.

Jim hummed to himself calmly as the turbolift elevator decended to the proper level where Spock resided. It came to a quick stop and gave a slight lurch before it opened and he walked at a normal pace to the room. The blue door signaling it was a science officers room, was locked when he tried it.

"Spock?" he asked. "You there? It is your captain speaking."

The door opened to reveal a dark room. The mild lighting barely gave him the sight to see where he was going and obviously ran into the desk or was it a chair? He didn't know or care. He gave a cry of pain and a rustling sound came from the back of the slightly large room and the lights came on to a brighter setting.

"Oh thank god I can SEE!" He cried and turned around. He gave a yelp of surprise at the fact Spock stood mearly a foot away. "Your going to cause my heart to fail!"

"I apologize, Captain." He said. "I did not know I would startle you."

"No. no. it would take a million klingons to bring me down."

"I doubt that large a number of Klingons would be needed. I believe that only-"

"No Spock I don't need numbers it was an exaggeration. I just need to talk to you. Scotty came by earlier claiming he needed somw answers to a few questions."

"I did not here him come by or those unanswered questions would be answered."

"Yes I realize this. But you always answer for me."

"You are my captain it is always my duty to-" Spock was cut off by a widened smile Jim gave him nearing by a few inches.

"Or is it something more?" He asked suductivly wrapping his arms around the smooth green tinted neck of his first officer.

"Captain, I-," he started but was once again cut off by Jim but not by words. The young captain softly pressed his lips to the Vulcan's smooth warmer ones. Spock wound his hands around Jim's back pressing him closer, deepening the kiss.

The broke apart simply for lack of air. "I don't wanna let go Spock."

Spock leaned in warily capturing Jim's lips. Deepening it Jim licked along Spocks lips gaining access. But before he could enter the Vulcans tongue dove into his own earning a laughter like sound paired with a moan. He felt the other rub his tongue along his own.

Jim was pushed to the wall neither parting for even air. he gasped as he felt the wall as he was lifted up in the air. tan hands entwined into the perfect black hair musing it slightly as he wrapped his legs around Spocks waist.

Spock ran his hands down to the perfectly muscled thighs helping him hoist himself up. They broke, each panting. Pink dusted Jim's cheeks and Spock was sure he had a light green blushed heating his own face.

"You taste good." He gasped smiling.

"Thank you Jim, you taste good yourself." Spock whispered stealing another kiss from Jim. A knock sounded at the door forcing them apart.

"Jim! Get the hell out here!" McCoy yelled from outside in the corridor.

"Coming, mother!" Jim yelled back as Spock let him down. "I'll be back. Leave your door unlocked." He said pecking Spock again. He abruptly left leaving a eye smiling Vulcan behind.

"You do know you ruined my day Bones, right?" he said skipping backwards alongside his friend.

"Yeah, yeah the perfect blow job. Whatever." Bones said rolling his eyes.

**Later on ( XD yeah I know so specific )**

Spock sat staring out the small window thinking about what went down on Nero's ship not 14 months ago, and what happen only a few hours ago. Both involving Jim and both needing heavy meditation on the subject.

He gave a small almost undetectable sigh as he watched the slowly moving stars with low interest. His door slid open and the captain quietly made his way over to the bed Spock was sitting on. He crawled into it wrapping his arms around Spock's waist.

Spock, eyes still on the stars outside, laid a hand on top of Jim's head playing with the dirty blonde strands.

"Geez Spock I didn't know you loved my hair so much." He teased drawing a small feint small on his first officers lips.

"I love everything about you." He whispered. Jim gave a warm smile and buried himself in Spock's uniform shirt.

"You so complete me," he whispered.

"Jim," said captain looked up. "your reputation at the academy was notorious for 'one night stands.' I want to know this will last longer than your previous relations."

Jim smiled and sat up face to face with Spock. "I know how playboy I used to be, its because I never felt any connection. I was searching for that one person who I could settle down with. I always ventured with females because I thought that it would be with a female. They all wanted something from me and it wasn't love. Then I met you. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let it get out of hand with you so I never did anything about it I bided my time planning when I would say something but then I got to nervous and just stopped."

"Jim I-," Spock was at a loss for words at the sudden confession.

"Let me finish. Then on the transporter I saw you kiss Lieutenant Uhura and I figured there was no chance. I still don't fully understand what I feel with you I just know its different that I care so deeply for you I don't want to let you go." Spock looked into the sincere serious blue eyes before him.

He cupped Jim's face in his warmer hands. "I have never told anyone this before not even my mother. Jim I love you."

He placed a chaste kiss on Jim's tan plump lips. Jim smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Spock's neck.

"You know what. I love you too."

**The End **

Hope you liked it, it took me several days to get these words on the paper cause I suck at writing and I know it so whabam tell me what you thought of it. :D

Live long and prosper *Vulcan salute*


End file.
